Uma questão de fé
by Gih Bright
Summary: Antes da morte, memórias transcorreram por seus olhos e cada lapso temporal assemelhou-se a uma estação; sua vida se esvaiu e tudo o que restou foi a última passagem, sem retorno: reuniu o resto de sua coragem e seguiu em frente, em um gesto de fé.


**Autor: **Gih Bright

**Título: **Uma questão de fé

**Sinopse: **Antes da morte, memórias transcorreram por seus olhos e cada lapso temporal assemelhou-se a uma estação; sua vida se esvaiu e tudo o que restou foi a última passagem, sem retorno: reuniu o resto de sua coragem e seguiu em frente, em um gesto de fé.

**Capa: **ainda não tem

**Gênero: **Gen. Family.

**Classificação: **p-13

**Status: **Completa.

**Formato: **Oneshort

**Observação: **Não linear. Escolhi colocar os nomes dos personagens em inglês, mas o nome das casas estão traduzidos, bem como o apelido do Snape.

**Link: -**

**Email: **é só pegar no meu perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>Considerações iniciais:<strong>

- A fic não está betada. Erros por minha conta.

- Fic para o projeto relâmpago do fórum 6 vassouras.

-Fic dedicada à Lily por ter paciência para ler e me encher o saco para continuar a escrever.

-A fic tem 19 páginas de Word em fonte times new toman, n°. 12.

- A fic não tem fins lucrativos e é muito obvio que nenhum dos personagens abaixo são meus, pois são da JK. _(Não me diga!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma questão de fé<strong>

Talvez tenha sido um ou dois segundos antes do feitiço o atingir. A compreensão de que não escaparia daquela vez não poderia ser definida em palavras, da mesma forma como o medo e o alívio não o poderiam; Sirius riu, mas não era um sorriso propositado.

Por toda uma eternidade, que no tempo normal não passava de milésimos de segundo, Sirius sentiu o branco o arrebatar até o nada, até a ausência total de memórias, mas estas logo desabrocharam em sua mente, como um sopro morno de verão ou um beijo de dementador.

Deixou-se perder nelas.

* * *

><p>Ele tinha seis anos.<p>

Tinha seis anos e em seus braços estava Abigail, sua fiel companheira, a melhor gata de todos os mundos. A gata que arranhara Bellatrix quando ela contou-lhe uma estória horrível para dormir e que tomava o leite por ele, quando sua mãe o obrigava a tomar. Mas havia algo de errado com Abigail, o pêlo cinzento cintilava como prata e continuava macio feito seda, o corpo ainda estava ligeiramente aquecido, mas não havia qualquer movimento; ela tinha _dormido_. Gatos deveriam ter sete vidas, Andy que tinha dito e Andy entendia das coisas, mas sua amiga só tivera aquela vida e não era justo que agora o deixasse.

Regulus estava ao seu lado e segurava seu braço esquerdo com força, Sirius não podia ver o irmão, mas sabia que seus olhos azuis deviam estar marejados (porque Regulus chorava demais), assim como o polegar deveria estar em sua boca. Era uma coisa "feia" de se fazer, mamãe tinha lhe dito, mas o irmão não tinha mais do que quatro anos à época.

-Acorda bichinho! -disse Regulus, cada vez mais próximo do choro irrefreável. Não que ele soubesse o que era irrefreável naquele tempo, mas sabia que o irmão não pararia de chorar.

-Ela não vai mais acordar. -disse Bellatrix subitamente. Sirius a olhou com atrevimento. -Ela está morta agora, não há nada que vocês possam fazer.

-Não é verdade! -gritou Sirius tentando não acreditar no que a prima tinha dito. Não queria que fosse verdade. Não podia ser.

Bellatrix o encarou como se sentisse muita pena dele naquele momento. Ela era tão _alta! _A prima não era só alta, era mais velha também e isso fez com que ele subitamente se sentisse muito menor do que realmente era. Regulus estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não abrir o berreiro e Sirius se viu gostando muito do irmão por isso.

-É verdade sim. -disse Bellatrix, abrandando o tom. -Tudo nesse mundo tem um tempo certo, um dia tudo acabará. É a lógica natural dos fatos.

Não podia ser verdade. Não queria acreditar que aquilo poderia ser verdade, entretanto... Assim como havia o início do dia, havia o início da noite. Assim como havia o término do dia, havia o término da noite. Flores nasciam e murchavam, plantas nasciam e morriam, porque não animais e humanos? Por que fugiriam a isso?

-Talvez a única coisa que nunca tenha fim seja a fé. -concluiu a prima em um tom ligeiramente anuviado, que nada combinava com ela.

Sirius não quis acreditar em Belatrix. Mas via a lógica por trás daquele conceito. Sua mente infantil já aceitando o fato de que não mais veria Abigail andar pela casa, ronronando. Mas... Para onde ela iria?

-Abigail não acordar? -perguntou Regulus com sua vozinha fina e chorosa.

-É. - respondeu Belatrix, soando maldosa aos ouvidos de Sirius.

-E pra onde ela foi?

-Ela não existe mais. -respondeu Belatrix. Nunca passou pela cabeça de Sirius que ela talvez não soubesse a resposta e fosse orgulhosa demais para dizer que não sabia. -Foi-se.

E o inevitável aconteceu: Regulus descarregou toda sua força pulmonar em um choro alto e escandaloso; Sirius esperou Belatrix desaparecer pelo corredor para fazer o mesmo.

* * *

><p>Tempos mais tarde Sirius ainda pensaria para onde sua gata tinha ido após a morte. O vizinho trouxa (brincavam escondidos da sua mãe) lhe dissera que havia o "céu dos gatos", junto ao reino de Deus. Sirius não sabia quem era Deus e quando soube o que era, mesmo assim, não acreditou.<p>

No fim, acabou se conformando que Abigail deixou de existir. Quando ele teve idade o suficiente, ele simplesmente acreditou que bastava crer no que pudesse ver e sentir, naquilo que poderia haver_ provas_.

Ele não acreditou nos olhos do irmão, quando este lhe disse que havia algo a mais na vida e tudo porque Regulus não soube o porquê daquela razão ("_é algo que se sente, Six!")_.

Sirius acreditou que não havia mais nada.

* * *

><p>Estava com onze anos e era a véspera do dia "H", o dia quando finalmente iria para a escola e deixaria o ninho dos pais. O dia em que não ouviria exaltações infindáveis (ele já possuía um vocabulário grande o bastante para entender o que eram "exaltações" e "infindáveis", pois ao contrário da lenda, ele gostava de ler) sobre a pureza do sangue. Entretanto, por algum motivo desconhecido, lá estava ele na sala da tapeçaria, observando toda a árvore genealógica da família.<p>

Quantos irmãos se casaram com suas irmãs para não macularem o sangue? Quantas vezes na história de sua família desmereceram as mulheres pela perda do nome original, para adotarem o nome do marido? Quantas pessoas foram 'apagadas' do céu noturno sem poder gerarem herdeiros?

Aquilo era errado, tremendamente errado. Deveria haver alguma lei que dispusesse que parentes não poderiam agir daquela forma ou que pensassem que o sangue fosse a única resposta, porque não era. Sirius gostava demais do pai e do irmão, gostava muito da mãe também, mas ela sinceramente o irritava com aquela conversa de que somente pessoas de puro-sangue eram dignas; ele conhecera os vizinhos e gostara muito deles. Não entendia porque não podia brincar com o filho do vizinho só porque ele era trouxa.

Às vezes Sirius pensava que sua cabeça poderia explodir em mil pedacinhos por causa das tantas perguntas que lá habitavam; todas sem resposta. E ele precisava de respostas, pois só conseguiria acreditar em algo se pudesse entender.

-Sirius, o que está fazendo acordado? -uma voz ecoou do vão de entrada. Seu pai o encarava com severos olhos cinzentos que combinavam com o robe que ocultava seu pijama.

Órion Black era uma figura imponente mesmo com chinelos. Os cabelos grisalhos sempre assentados, olhos cinzentos e penetrantes e uma expressão rígida na face, que sempre combinava com seus modos discretos e sisudos. De sua parte, Sirius sempre pensou que o pai fosse distante, mas mesmo assim o pai era onisciente de todos os problemas da família.

-Não consigo dormir. -respondeu Sirius sendo sincero. Estava tarde, não queria acordar a mãe e o irmão, especialmente a mãe. Não queria outra discursão, especialmente sobre o lugar onde ficaria em Hogwarts ou com quem ele deveria fazer amizade.

-Entendo. -disse o pai brandamente, enquanto adentrava na sala dirigindo-se a sua poltrona favorita e ir ler algum livro. Sirius permaneceu no mesmo lugar, pensando se deveria fazer a pergunta que furtava seu sono.

Naquele momento, ele não tinha ideia do que poderia ser e nem do que queria ser, talvez a única certeza que tivesse era que não queria_ ser_ como os demais daquela tapeçaria. Talvez fosse mera rebeldia ou talvez fosse outro sentimento que ele não sabia como nomear, mas soava como uma afirmação tão forte que ele não sabia como definir. Ele não preservaria o sangue daquela maneira e, definitivamente, daria uma chance as pessoas para que lhe provassem seu caráter.

-Pai... -perguntou Sirius incerto, sem encarar o genitor. O coração batia acelerado e chegava a doer um pouco, mas seu orgulho, sempre o seu orgulho, não o deixava mostrar sua insegurança. -Se eu não for para a sonserina...

Durante muito tempo o silêncio reinou no aposento e aquela espera, provavelmente, fora uma das piores que ele já tivera. Aquele momento, em si, era um dos piores pelos quais já passara e, por mais que tentasse esquecer, ou tentasse fingir que aquele momento não existira, aqueles instantes decidiram tudo sobre ele.

-Você vai ser o meu filho da mesma forma. -foi a resposta do pai. De canto de olho, Sirius viu os lábios de Órion Black se repuxarem em um sorriso indefinível.

* * *

><p>"-Black Sirius!" -chamou a mulher de aspecto severo e que colocava o chapéu seletor na cabeça dos alunos.<p>

Ele inspirou profundamente, lançando um olhar ao novo amigo e ganhando um sorriso encorajador (naquele instante, Sirius sabia que aquele garoto seria seu irmão postiço), e dirigiu-se ao banquinho, sem deixar que suas pernas tremessem, mas não conseguindo evitar cerrar os punhos e sentir o suor em sua mão.

Logo após tudo se tornou escuro, enquanto ele pensava "sonserina não! Sonserina não!".

"_Você tem certeza? Há muitas coisas em comum entre você e a sonserina..._" dizia a voz do chapéu, quase como se zombasse dele. Sirius sentiu uma mescla de raiva e medo percorrerem pelo seu corpo.

"Eu não quero ir para lá. Eu não sou um sonserino. Eu não sou como _eles!"_ pensou ele com força, acreditando naquele pensamento. Ele pediu (tacitamente) ao chapéu para que concedesse o seu desejo, muito embora nunca admitisse isso. Não era como o resto da família, então, como ele era? Não sabia. Era mais uma pergunta sem resposta.

"_Tem razão. É por isso que eu vou colocá-lo na_..." -GRIFINÓRIA!

* * *

><p>Estava com doze anos e aquele era o seu primeiro natal na casa dos Potter e ele estava absolutamente encantando, não era apenas uma questão de entrega de presentes e um jantar untuoso, como ocorria em sua casa, era uma atmosfera diferente. O senhor e a senhora Potter o receberam melhor do que sua mãe, quando soube que ele era um autêntico grifinório (inclusive todos seus parentes, com exceção do pai, do irmão, de Andy e de tio Al, o tratavam estranho. Até os quadros da casa o tratavam de uma forma diferente!) e foi automaticamente que Sirius passou a gostar muito dos dois, aquela casa possuía um ar agradável.<p>

A ceia foi farta e James e ele comeram tanto que agora ambos compartilhavam uma severa dor de barriga que, frequentemente, os fazia brigar pela posse do banheiro. Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico - especialmente pelo forte odor que saia do vaso sanitário.

-Sirius, posso te fazer uma pergunta? -perguntou James saindo do banheiro, com a aparência extremamente cansada, embora só tivesse passado os últimos vinte minutos no banheiro "reinando".

Sirius observou as grandes gotas de suor escorrerem por debaixo do cabelo bagunçado, deslizando pela testa e mesclando-se com as gotas de suor do nariz grande do amigo. Vinte minutos e o estrago estava feito. A sorte é que a senhora Potter conhecia um feitiço perfumador realmente eficaz para evitar que o cheiro de ovos podres temperados com enxofre e titica de coruja empesteasse a casa, o feitiço conseguia penetrar pelo vão da porta e conseguia amenizar o cheiro do quarto.

-Obviamente você já fez uma pergunta, mas eu deixo você fazer outra. -respondeu Sirius, massageando a barriga que, atualmente, fazia uma sinfonia de ruídos nojentos.

-No que é que você acredita? -perguntou James, encarando-o fixamente, daquele jeito quando não entendia alguma coisa.

-Acredito que você é um idiota. -respondeu Sirius imediatamente, ganhando um revirar de olhos e uma almofada certeira. -E que é muito educado de sua parte receber uma visita convalescente com uma almofada. Podia resultar em um estrago, sabia disso?

James riu baixinho, deitando-se de barriga para baixo no colchão. Sirius também riu.

-Sério, Sirius, eu estou surpreso. Este parece ser o seu primeiro natal, o primeiro natal de verdade então, para mim, isso é estranho, sabe? -explicou James, gesticulando muito com as mãos e o encarando diversas vezes, de forma atordoada.

-Estranho por quê? -perguntou Sirius, por um momento ignorando os sons de sua barriga.

-Porque é. É como se você realmente não acreditasse no significado de tudo isso. -insistiu James. -Então, em que você acredita?

Não precisou responder porque uma dor de barriga descomunal o fez mover-se mais rápido do que seria recomendável, fazendo todo seu corpo estalar em resposta, mas ele não teve tempo de reparar nisso. Estava segurando o que precisava ser expelido de seu corpo, só se permitindo liberar a carga altamente tóxica de seu organismo quando se sentou no vaso sanitário e lá permanecendo pela meia hora mais sofrível de sua vida - até aquele momento.

Seu corpo todo tremia quando finalmente sentiu-se apto a voltar para o quarto e deitar de barriga para baixo na cama. Seu orifício anal ardia e, naquele instante, Sirius jurou que nunca seria homossexual.

-Cara, de verdade, você está podre. -disse James com a aparência enjoada.

-Você também está.

Ficaram algum tempo grunhindo e reclamando de dor de barriga, ambos esperando que o feitiço salva-guarda da senhora Potter pudesse abrandar o odor fétido do banheiro do quarto de James.

-Você não respondeu. -disse James, fazendo com que Sirius se voltasse para encará-lo, com um ar interrogativo. -Sobre o que acredita.

Sirius ponderou alguns instantes, enquanto James o olhava curioso, aguardando.

-É que eu não consigo acreditar em algo que eu não sei qual é o significado. -respondeu Sirius.

-Ah, mas isso é fácil de entender, sabe? É uma questão de ter fé. É acreditar que tudo pode melhorar porque há alguma coisa que cuida da gente, lá em cima. -respondeu James com um sorriso bobo iluminando seu rosto suado. -É uma questão de sentir, acreditar e ter fé.

-E o que seria essa coisa?

-Fé?

Sirius murmurou que sim, mas James nunca chegou a responder aquilo, pois um barulho assustador vindo do seu estômago fez seu rosto empalidecer e ele correr ao banheiro. Sirius passou muito tempo tentado a acreditar nas palavras de James naquele dia, mas, por algum motivo, ele simplesmente não conseguiu.

* * *

><p>Ele estava com quatorze anos.<p>

-Sirius, você acha que quando a gente morre há um paraíso? - perguntou Remus, com a voz pastosa, e os cabelos castanhos cor de trigo encobrindo seus olhos avermelhados de tanto chorar; seu pai tinha morrido recentemente.

Imagens de Abigail em seus braços, Belatrix falando sobre a morte e Regulus chorando ao seu lado vieram-lhe a mente, mas ele logo as afastou pare refletir sobre o assunto. Por um instante ele não soube o que dizer, nos outros segundos que se passaram ele soube o que pensava e o que precisava dizer; precisou ponderar as palavras, trocando um olhar cúmplice e preocupado com James, Peter o observava em silêncio e em uma placidez que não lhe era característica. Sirius não era o melhor com as palavras, esse era o cargo de James, não dele. Mas Remus queria saber a _sua_ opinião, e ele não podia falhar, mas não podia dizer o que pensava.

-Sendo muito sincero, eu não sei. -respondeu Sirius com um nó na garganta, deixando as palavras ecoarem uma após a outra. Remus não o encarou, James amparava o amigo, mas lhe encarava atentamente, pedindo uma explicação. Peter mantinha-se calado. -Acho que quando se morre tudo acaba por aqui, mas sem ter realmente um fim, entende?

-Como assim? -perguntou Remus, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo. James franzia o cenho, estreitando os olhos, como se o desafiasse a falar qualquer coisa que pudesse abalar Remus de alguma forma. James sabia tão bem quanto Sirius que qualquer palavra impensada poderia machucar, especialmente quando não se acreditava no que se precisava dizer, como naquele caso. Peter se remexeu em seu canto, fitando-o como se tivesse falado algo realmente complexo. E era, Sirius reconhecia isso.

Mais uma vez, em um curto espaço de tempo, Sirius sabia o que dizer, mas não a forma de explicar seu pensamento. Automaticamente encarou James pedindo ajuda, apenas encontrando solidariedade nos orbes castanho-esverdeado tão conhecidos. Se ele se esforçasse um pouco, ele poderia ouvir o arrastar de poltronas do salão comunal. No íntimo, ele achava que se seus amigos se esforçassem um pouco, então eles poderiam ouvir seus pensamentos trafegando em sua cabeça em uma velocidade incalculável. Quis perder-se em seus próprios pensamentos, mas tinha o dever de responder.

-É que quando não há mais qualquer existência aqui não quer dizer que não haja uma existência em algum lugar além daqui. -tentou Sirius, com a voz estranhamente vacilante, talvez até um pouco sonhadora. Talvez (certamente, na verdade) ele estava receoso. Ele realmente não era bom com as palavras de consolo. -Por isso que os fantasmas têm medo de seguir em frente, acho.

-Bom, acho que entendi o que nosso camarada aqui quis dizer. - disse James enérgico e seu melhor tom consolador, além do seu tradicional sorriso retorcido em conjunto com os olhos cintilantes. Remus se voltou para James, parecia desnorteado. Peter encarou James com a mesma expressão de Remus, mas era normal ver Peter desnorteado. -Além daqui, há um outro lugar, nesse outro lugar há algo novo e inexplorado. E é nesse outro lugar que se vive na morte, certo?

-É, isso mesmo. -disse Sirius aliviado, por pouco suspirando ruidosamente, mas reteve-se em tempo.

Durante muito tempo eles ficaram ali, ouvindo ocasionais lamentos de Remus, mas, mesmo assim, ninguém ousou quebrar o silêncio, talvez, Sirius ponderava, todos refletissem sobre o que quer que existisse por trás da morte. Ele próprio pensava no que poderia existir, mas a única coisa que acreditava era no nada. O não ser. O não existe. E, de certa forma, essa ideia o acalentava. Após a morte, ele não seria um Black, não deveria seguir tradições e nem acreditar em nada do que lhe mandavam acreditar. No não ser, ele seria livre em sua não existência - ou algo acolhedor assim. Não que realmente fizesse sentido, mas Sirius encontrava sentido naquela maneira de encarar os fatos, mesmo que nunca pudesse colocar sua certeza em palavras, era algo que sentia.

Lembrou-se do irmão, aos sete anos, dizendo a mesma coisa: "_É algo que se sente, Six!_". Bem, ele sentia agora.

Quando Frank Longbottom voltou de seu passeio com a namorada, Peter já estava cochilando sentado e Remus, que sempre fora o mais responsável, mesmo em sua dor, reconheceu que todos eles precisavam dormir. Em silêncio, Sirius e James observaram Remus acordar Peter para que este se recolhesse em sua cama, também viram-no ir ao banheiro para se aliviar antes de dormir. Foi quando James, em um brilhantismo movido por pena, adicionou um pouco da poção do sono, que a enfermeira da escola providenciara para Remus, na água da jarra; era um costume de Remus tomar um pouco de água assim que terminava de rezar. Não que Sirius entendesse porque rezar.

Era algo que Remus e James compartilhavam: fé. Fé na existência de algo superior a tudo o que eles eram e a tudo o que poderiam constituir. Fé em algo que sequer dava prova de sua existência, como se ambos acreditassem no nada e ao mesmo tempo acreditassem no tudo; Sirius apenas não entendia como se podia ter fé em algo assim. Mas não é que não sentisse alguns vestígios de fé, ao contrário, ele tinha fé na amizade e tinha fé nas escolhas, mas simplesmente não concebia ter fé em algo maior que isso porque nunca tivera provas e ele era uma pessoa motivada por provas. Talvez fosse a parte Black dele que exigisse algum atestado de veracidade para acreditar, talvez fosse porque a racionalidade é inimiga da emoção; talvez.

* * *

><p>-Você está louco? -gritou James, exaltado e com olhos arregalados. -Ele poderá matá-lo! E ele nunca iria conseguir conviver com isso!<p>

Sirius viu o amigo correr desabalado pelo corredor, rumando até os portões da escola para evitar a tragédia. Droga, ele não pensara nas consequências. Era só uma brincadeira. Fora a coisa mais impensada que vez em toda a sua vida, ao dizer a Severus Snape o meio de se chegar até Remus Lupim em plena noite de lua cheia, mas ele sinceramente não pensou no resultado disso.

A verdade é que só queria assustar o ranhoso, talvez vendo-o se borrar nas calças de tanto pavor (seria uma cena que contaria a todos os seus filhos e netos, certamente), nunca pretendera prejudicar o amigo.

Estaria ele envergonhado? Sim, ele estava. Estava ele sentindo remorso? Sim, ele estava. Por Remus _e_ por Snape? Sim, pelos dois. Porque por mais que Severus Snape fosse uma pessoa realmente desprezível, na mesma quantidade de sebo de seu cabelo e de óleo em seu nariz particularmente grande e adunco, não merecia morrer.

Sirius andava de um lado para outro sem saber ao certo o que fazer; sem dúvidas, aquele fora seu pior momento em Hogwarts. Olhava apreensivo para as portas que davam para os jardins, tentando ver James e o seboso, mas durante quinze intermináveis minutos, nenhum sinal deles.

Até que finalmente James, muito trêmulo e visivelmente contrariado surge ao lado de um Snape mortificado. Sirius sentiu o ar de seus pulmões sumir em um ofego de preocupação, enquanto o alívio se espalhava por todo o seu corpo tenso de estresse. Snape seguiu para as masmorras, James veio em sua direção.

-Ele sabe. Feliz? -disse James realmente irritado. Uma das poucas vezes que o amigo realmente perdia a compostura. -Ele sabe! Temos que ir até Dumbledore!

-Eu não tive... -tentou se defender. Não tivera a intenção de causar problemas a Remus. Não mesmo!- Não imaginei que...

-Deus nos pune pelas coisas que não podemos imaginar. ***** -James o interrompeu, tomando a dianteira rumo a sala do diretor. -Vamos.

Sirius acreditou naquelas palavras e seguiu o amigo. Depois se esqueceu que acreditou.

* * *

><p>-Como é que você ousa dizer isso para mim? -gritava sua mãe com os olhos brilhando em raiva e lágrimas mal contidas.<p>

-Não, sou eu quem pergunto! Como é que você pode dizer isso para mim? -retrucou Sirius no mesmo tom exaltado, cheio de agonia. -Eu sou seu filho! Não sou qualquer pessoa que a senhora pode mandar e desmandar!

-Eles são más influências, Sirius! -gritava a mãe e ele via o trajeto da saliva ao ser expelido e quase o atingir. -Eles estão te corrompendo! Eles pensam que bruxos e sangues-ruins podem se dar bem e isso não é certo! Você. Sabe. Que. Não. É!

Não lembrava exatamente sobre o porquê da discussão, talvez fosse porque passava tempo demais com os Potter, porque um de seus melhores amigos era um lobisomem, porque evitava demais as férias e a mansão Black. Talvez fosse o aspecto sombrio, o afeto escondido, a tradição supervalorizada que sua casa tinha e as fofocas que percorriam todo o salão quando a família se reunia. Talvez fosse o tédio modorrento que se esgueirava por todos os cantos da casa, além dos ideais cegos que ele não conseguia entender a motivação. A tradição, a muito, se mostrou falha, porque seguir uma conduta tida como certa e una não representava felicidade. Ele só queria não se arrepender de suas escolhas e ser feliz algum dia. Não queria que pensassem que ele era um modelo ideal, que estava feliz, quando estava gritando por dentro; não queria mentir a si mesmo.

Brigavam por crença e ele sequer tinha uma para defender. Mas sua mãe tinha. Ela acreditava na superioridade do sangue, a mesma que impunha limites e vendava os olhos, ao ponto de toda e qualquer conversa ser desviada para algo desmotivado e assim ignorar o que verdadeiramente importava.

-E por quê? Por que eu devo acreditar que nosso sangue nos faz pessoas melhores? -perguntou Sirius. -Porque eu não posso escolher pessoas?

-Porque é errado! Eles usurpam a magia! Eles não são dignos de estar entre nós, andar ao nosso lado! -rugiu a mãe. -Sirius, você vai _morrer_ se acreditar que eles podem conviver conosco! _Ele_ está entre nós e é forte, está recrutando seguidores! Sirius, escolha o lado certo. Escolha o lado que vive!

Ele parou de gritar e ficou observando os olhos arregalados da mãe, talvez ela só estivesse tentando protegê-lo, talvez quisesse o seu bem e só não conseguisse demonstrar isso. Talvez ela estivesse pensando em como o nome Black seria visto pela sociedade, talvez fosse mais uma questão de tradição e honra. Ele não sabia, talvez nunca soubesse. Mas se a mãe realmente o conhecesse, sem julgamentos, talvez soubesse que ele não conseguiria mentir para si mesmo.

-Não posso fazer isso. -disse ele com a voz baixa. -Não consigo entender a sua lógica, não consigo acreditar no que você crê. Não quero que escolha as pessoas com quem eu devo ou não falar. Não quero que faça escolhas por mim, mãe. Custa aceitar isso?

A mãe o escutou atentamente e um segundo de silêncio retumbou na casa, como se fosse o estranho vento que anuncia uma tempestade em alto mar.

-É isso que você quer? -perguntou a mãe em um tom anormalmente frio. -É isso o que quer? Quer que eu queime o seu nome da tapeçaria? Quer que eu pare de me preocupar com você? Quer que eu pare de querer o seu bem? Quer que eu o esqueça?

Ele tinha esquecido que, por um segundo, quis dizer "não". Sirius ficou em silêncio.

-Pois bem! Faça como queira! Vá para onde queira! Junte-se ao lixo e fique lá! Esqueça esta casa no processo, porque eu não vou admitir que meu filho seja aliado daqueles imundos, ouviu bem? Eu não o quero! -Walburga gritava. -Você não é mais o meu filho!

Doeu. Doeu muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar, porque apesar de saber da crença, ele não pensou que esta podia ser maior que o amor. Não era uma questão de ser ou não grifinório, mas sim uma questão de que o amor fosse capaz de fazer coisas impossíveis e ele acreditava no amor. Acreditava que mesmo que fosse mascarado, havia amor em sua família, só que, aparentemente, ele se enganou. Sua família era tradição, honra e respeito; não era amor. Sua família era sangue, crença e fanatismo; não era respeito. Saber disso doía, doía demais esquecer, mas ele esqueceria. Algum dia, ele esqueceria aquela dor.

-Tudo bem. -disse ele, antes de se virar e ir até o seu quarto arrumar suas coisas. Pouco tempo depois ele partiu da mansão Black. Não pensava em voltar.

Todos os Potter pareceram surpresos com a sua chegada desavisada, James estava ao seu lado e não fez nenhuma piada para quebrar o clima tenso quando ele começou a narrar o motivo da briga e todos os Potter lhe ofereceram um sorriso e um abrigo. James fingiu não notar a crise de choro que ele teve durante aquela noite.

Em algum momento naquele dia, seu nome foi retirado do rol na tapeçaria; mas ele descobriu sua própria crença.

Se houvesse algum Deus, ele fora o responsável por colocar James Potter, Remus Lupim e Peter Petigrew em sua vida; talvez Ele atendera seu pedido e ele fora selecionado para a grifinória; e talvez agora ele fosse, de fato, um Black diferente. Talvez aquele Deus tenha lhe mostrado um caminho no qual havia amor e luz e ele optasse seguir por aquele caminho, tentando, mas não conseguindo, trilhar por aquela estrada iluminada com o pai e o irmão.

Dormiu pensando nisso.

* * *

><p>Regulus mal o encarava na escola e ele só encarava o irmão quando tinha certeza que o outro não prestaria atenção. Sirius ainda estava preocupado com o caçula: tinha visto recortes de jornais acerca do lorde sombrio no quarto verde e prata do irmão, antes de sair de casa. Teve medo pelas escolhas que se seguiriam.<p>

Mas, o destino era feito de escolhas individuais e ele só poderia torcer para que o irmão não se machucasse tanto com suas escolhas.

Às vezes ele pensava no pai e naquele sorriso emblemático que o genitor lhe ofereceu, quando perguntou sobre a possibilidade de não ser um sonserino; nunca conseguiu ter uma conclusão para esse assunto. Não queria pensar que era um motivo de aborrecimentos, por mais que o fosse.

Ele estava completando dezessete anos e sua família de sangue não se importava com isso. Mas James, Charlus e Dórea fizeram-lhe um pequeno bolo, com uma pata canina decorando. Remus e Peter também vieram a casa dos Potter para comemorar e naquele gesto, Sirius sentiu-se acolhido por uma outra família.

E foi quando a carta irrompeu pela lareira, avisando que seu tio Alphard morreu, deixando-lhe uma carta e uma fortuna. Na carta, apenas uma singela mensagem: "_Não se esqueça de quem você é, mas não se esqueça de seguir em frente. Lute e vença!_".

Sirius preferia ser pobre a ser rico.

Queria que o tio estivesse ali também, mas a não existência era tudo o que restava para Alphard Black.

* * *

><p>Era o último dia em Hogwarts, todos estavam com dezessete anos e cercavam o diretor em sua salinha. Dumbledore olhava de um para outro, avaliando-os em silêncio e Sirius poderia jurar que ele estava tentando ler sua mente. Manteve-se firme.<p>

-É muito arriscado, sabem disso? -perguntou Dumbledore em um tom que não davam margens para dúvida. Sirius trocou um olhar cúmplice com James. -Especialmente para você, Lily.

-Claro que sabemos, mas não podemos ficar parados. -disse James com um ar decidido. Era muito mais homem que menino aos dezessete anos.

Sirius não sabia se ele próprio era mais homem ou menino, só sabia que queria lutar pelos motivos que ele achava corretos. Queria fazer com que o mundo ao seu redor se adequasse com o que ele pensava ser o correto. Mas, acima desses motivos, ele queria lutar para proteger aquelas pessoas naquela sala.

-Ele é um homicida sem controle. -disse Sirius. -E ele está matando aquelas pessoas sem qualquer razão boa o bastante para isso. Não dá para ficar parado, professor!

-Deixe-nos ajudá-lo! -pediu Lily, no seu tom amedrontado, porém absoluto. -Sabemos que é arriscado! E eu sei que mais dia ou menos dia ele vai vir me pegar, professor, e eu quero combatê-lo! Nos dê essa oportunidade!

-Sabemos que o senhor está pensando que somos jovens demais, mas todos nós somos adultos, somos formados e podemos ajudá-lo, se nos der essa chance. -assegurou Remus, em seu tom calmo e persuasivo.

-Todos têm certeza? -insistiu Dumbledore, lançando um olhar faiscante a Peter.

Mesmo Peter assentiu, por mais amedrontado que estivesse. Sirius sentiu muito orgulho do amigo naquele momento, de certa forma, aquele orgulho lhe dava mais forças para a luta iminente. Sirius sabia que lutaria pelos motivos que acharia corretos, independentemente se os demais o seguissem nisso, até porque se não o seguissem, talvez eles ficassem em segurança.

Sirius pensava (tinha certeza) que lutaria e morreria por aquilo que acreditava, morreria por sua fé em ter um mundo no qual todos poderiam escolher o melhor para si. Um mundo no qual poderia ser feliz, ao lado das pessoas que ele queria ver felizes. E que Deus o ajudasse nisso.

-Bem vindos à ordem da fênix!

Que Deus os ajudasse.

* * *

><p>-Ela aceitou! -disse James eufórico.-Ela aceitou! -James pegou suas mãos. -Ela aceitou! -James pisava em seus pés enquanto dançavam uma valsa desajeitada diante de todos os demais integrantes da ordem. -ELA ACEITOU!<p>

-Quem aceitou o quê! -perguntou Sirius sem entender, sentindo uma leve tontura por ter sido rodado em meio ao salão. Seus pés doloridos das pisadas que James fez. -Tá maluco?

-Sirius, tira a cera do ouvido! -exclamou James com uma felicidade contagiante. Estava difícil não sorrir, porque James estava extremamente idiota. Mais do que o habitual.

-Você andou tomando alguma poção ilegal porque...

-Eu. Vou. Me. Casar!

Houve uma pausa enquanto ele tentava entender o quê o amigo quis dizer, mas antes que realmente processasse, James já estava gritando que iria se casar com Lily Evans. Que Lily Evans seria Lily Potter. Lily apenas ria escorada no parapeito da porta, enquanto recebia felicitações; mesmo à distância, Sirius viu um anel de brilhantes em seu dedo anelar. Remus sorria e Peter parecia estar comemorando também. Sirius sentiu-se um pouco idiota, especialmente porque notara que um sorriso bobo deveria estar na sua cara.

-E você é o meu padrinho! -acusou James, descaradamente feliz.

Não levou muito tempo para ele entender agora.

-Eu vou ser o padrinho! -disse Sirius pegando as mãos de James. -Eu vou ser o padrinho! -desajeitadamente começou a rodopiar com o amigo pelo salão. -EU SOU O PADRINHO!

E com as risadas que ecoavam na sala, Sirius quase acreditou que não havia nenhum lorde homicida lá fora. Minutos depois, Remus comentaria que aquele era um milagre e ele concordou.

Ele concordou mesmo.

* * *

><p>Estavam em um bar trouxa, disfarçados. Quando voltassem à sede da ordem, Sirius poderia dizer a James que ele não ficava bem loiro e de olhos azuis, parecia uma mulher desengonçada e sem peitos. Mas talvez não dissesse, porque ele próprio não ficava bem com cabelos vermelhos. Engoliu um pouco de seu uísque, versão trouxa. Era menos saboroso, mas muito mais consolador.<p>

-Eu estou apavorado, cara. De verdade. -confidenciou James, enquanto bebia uma bebida dos trouxas chamada conhaque.

-Eu sei. -disse Sirius. Podia entender, porque pavor era tudo o que ele sentia.

-Não, você não sabe. -disse James, mas seu tom de voz não era desafiador; era uma constatação. -Você não terá um filho em meio a essa guerra.

-Meu irmão é um deles, um daquelas coisas. -retrucou Sirius. -Eu posso matá-lo em uma dessas batalhas, acredite em mim, Prongs, de pavor eu entendo.

Pediram mais uma dose e por toda uma eternidade de segundos, o silêncio reinou entre eles. Sirius estava decidindo se gostava da música que saía de um velho móvel, quando James tomou a palavra.

-Você seria o padrinho dele? -perguntou o amigo. Era estranho encarar aqueles olhos azuis em vez dos castanhos, mas era definitivamente James.

-Serei. -disse Sirius, usando um tom solene em uma conversa informal. Parecia necessário.

-Vai cuidar dele se... -a voz de James sumia em meio a possibilidade de não ver o filho crescer. Sirius não quis pensar nisso.

-Vou. -assegurou. -Juro por a minha vida.

James acreditou; Sirius também.

* * *

><p>-Vai me matar? -perguntou Sirius, ao se deparar com aquela figura.<p>

Ele estava em uma missão de busca e reconhecimento da área que precisavam invadir para salvar os reféns, mas falhara no momento que sua varinha foi tirada de si. O irmão comensal da morte apontava a varinha direto em seu coração, tão trágico que poderia ser um daquele romances que ele lera na adolescência. "A trágica história de Sirius Black", soava bonito demais para um título.

-Eu nunca te mataria. -disse Regulus com a voz branda, quase doce. Seus olhos já não eram azuis, eram desbotados; cinzentos como fumaça. Olhos absolutamente como cinzas. -Não sou o tipo de comensal da morte combativo, se é isso o que pensa de mim. Eu vigio. Apenas dei azar de que você fosse o enviado da ordem.

-Não nega que é comensal? -afirmou Sirius com um sorriso repulsivo. -Te dá tanto orgulho assim? Eu deveria saber, desde o dia que eu vi aqueles recortes de jornal!

O irmão não se abalou, mas o olhou como se sentisse muita pena dele. A mão que segurava a varinha não estava trêmula, mas não havia qualquer intenção ruim em seu gesto, talvez meramente uma advertência. Regulus não era mau, era pacífico - pelo menos o irmão que ele conhecia era daquela forma. Só que as coisas já não eram mais como ele se lembrava. Não conhecia o homem bem vestido a sua frente, em alguns aspectos, tão parecido com ele que poderiam se passar por gêmeos.

-Não é uma questão de orgulho, Sirius, nunca foi. -disse o irmão gentilmente. -Era uma questão de dever. Não quanto ao nome da família, mas quanto ao necessário para a sobrevivência dela.

Sirius não entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer, Regulus estava... Estranho. O irmão que conhecia era dócil e talentoso, não poderia nunca passar-se despercebido. Regulus tinha todos os trejeitos dos Black, mas era maleável e essencialmente pacífico. Seu irmão era vívido e aquele homem a sua frente exalava um ar de despedida. Tinha olhos de quem já tinha visto demais e feito coisas que não gostaria de ter feito; era um olhar cheio de remorso oculto pela aceitação. Ele quis ser o irmão mais velho consolador naquele momento.

-A verdade é que já não importa mais, Sirius. -disse Regulus, observando-o e, por um segundo inteiro, ele voltou a ser o seu irmão caçula que chorava demais e que dependia demais dele. Regulus Arcturus Black, aquele que sempre tinha emoções demais, ideias improváveis demais. -Que tal se eu largar a minha varinha, você dar um murro na minha cara, eu um soco na sua e ambos dissermos aos nossos patrões que brigamos e que o melhor que pudemos fazer foi fugir?

* * *

><p>Tinha sido um dia definitivamente estranho.<p>

Tivera um pesadelo com o irmão. Regulus estava em frente a um lago cercado por inferis e, mesmo sabendo disso, Regulus caminhava para dentro da água e sumia. O sonho era como um presságio de que seu irmão corria grave risco de morte e ele não pudesse fazer nada a respeito disso porque era a escolha de seu irmão. A primeira e talvez única escolha pelos motivos que realmente importavam.

Mas mesmo assim, o sonho representava que seu irmão morreria.

Não conseguiu tirar o sonho de sua cabeça durante a manhã e tão pouco conseguiu sentir-se mais aliviado pela tarde. Regulus ocupava seus pensamentos e, a cada instante, Sirius tinha mais e mais certeza que aquele sonho era real.

Por que outra razão ele pegara um trem trouxa e rumava até a sua casa, para ver o seu pai? Agora estava diante da casa da família, sem coragem de entrar. Quando ele desistiu de estar ali, a porta da frente se abriu revelando um Órion Black mais velho do que ele se lembrava. A severidade e imponência ainda estavam nele, mas também havia aquele ar doente que cheirava a morte.

-Sirius, você voltou! -disse o pai com um sorriso cansado.

O pai o alcançou, lhe encarando com olhos subitamente sem defesas e Sirius sentiu-se grato por ver tanto carinho naquele olhar. Sentiu verdadeiro remorso por ter ficado tanto tempo afastado, mas, sinceramente, não conseguia mais enxergar aquela casa como seu lar. Tudo o que via eram dogmas e tudo o que ele queria era uma família. E seu pai parecia se despedir, por que outra razão seus olhos estariam desvendados?

Sirius não sabia o que poderia dizer após tantos anos longe. Apenas encarava o pai em um misto de saudade e remorso, porque ficara longe, sem dar qualquer satisfação. Porque talvez, ao longo de sua vida, ele tenha magoado o pai de todas as formas que um filho poderia fazer, estando longe, escolhendo outra família e não estando lá, para quando a família precisasse.

Ele era um estúpido mesmo, mas é o que James disse: "_Deus nos pune pelo que não podemos imaginar_".

-Oi pai. -disse Sirius.

-É bom vê-lo, Sirius. -disse o pai, guiando-o para o parque abandonado quase em frente a mansão. -Senti sua falta. Sinto a falta do seu irmão também, mas acho, e você também deve achar, que alguma coisa má vai acontecer com Regulus, não é? Por que outro motivo você viria para cá, se não fosse?

Não quis responder aquilo, doía particularmente pelo fato de ser verdade. Durante algum tempo, Sirius pensou que a família o abandonara pela crença, mas fora sua mãe quem fizera isso. Ele abandonara a família por sua crença. E essa sempre seria a verdade. Ele ainda não sabia que uma mentira dita por muito tempo poderia se tornar uma verdade, pelo menos, na cabeça de alguém que passou a acreditar em uma mentira.

-Acho que ele vai morrer. -disse Sirius, sua voz estranhamente contida.

-Não, seu irmão vai pegar um trem, Sirius. -disse o pai em um tom brando e sábio. Sirius se virou para encará-lo, mas sem realmente entender onde o pai queria chegar. -Eu nunca lhe disse isso, nem mesmo quando sua gata, Abigail, como você a chamava, não é? Morreu. Mas seu irmão vai pegar um trem, assim como a sua gata e seu tio Alphard também pegaram um expresso rumo ao desconhecido.

-O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? -perguntou Sirius. Não entendia o motivo daquela conversa, mas simplesmente sentia que precisavam falar sobre aquilo.

O pai sentou-se em um banco desgastado, sua postura continuava ereta e solene, e mesmo estando velho e provavelmente doente, Sirius sentiu-se como se estivesse apenas com sete anos e o pai lhe aconselhasse sobre algo definitivamente importante.

-Nossa vida é como um trem, Sirius, passamos por várias estações, vendo pessoas seguirem um trecho conosco e depois partirem, às vezes elas voltam, às vezes não. -disse Órion com humildade, ainda com olhos desarmados, mas emanando uma certeza tão grande em sua fala que Sirius sentiu-se sem chão. - Mas haverá um momento que o trem fica vazio, exceto por você, e você precisará seguir para onde quer que ele o guie.

-E para onde esse trem vai seguir depois que fica vazio? -perguntou Sirius sentando-se no chão. Não parecia certo ele estar de pé, quando não estava sendo superior ao pai.

-Você terá de descobrir por si só. -respondeu Órion com um sorriso afetuoso, que aqueceu Sirius. Era um sorriso de pai que via no rosto enrugado do outro e Sirius sentiu tanto amor que quase que ele deixava lágrimas de saudade correrem soltas por seu rosto. - Mas se já comprou a passagem, por que não seguir em frente?

Sirius apenas sorriu e desviou o olhar, ainda sentia vestígios daquele amor sem fim que sentia pelo pai ameaçando-o a largar tudo o que acreditava, desde que o pai ficasse ao seu lado.

-Você vai ter que ir, não é? -perguntou o pai depois de um tempo.

-Vou. -respondeu. A voz estava embargada, mas se o pai notou, teve a elegância de não comentar. -Sabe que eu não posso ficar com ela por perto.

-Perdoe a sua mãe. Às vezes a vida impõe certas coisas que temos que seguir, mas não sabemos como. -pediu o pai em tom reflexivo. Instintivamente, Sirius encarou o pai, vendo-o observar o céu sonhadoramente. -Sua mãe não sabia ser mãe, mas ela tentou ser. Perdoe-a quando sentir que conseguirá fazer isso.

-Vou tentar. -prometeu Sirius, erguendo-se.

-Em breve eu também vou pegar um trem, estou até arrumando as malas. -disse Órion, ainda fitando o céu. Sirius o observava atentamente, sentindo seu peito se comprimir. -Saiba que eu sempre tive muito orgulho de você, Sirius.

-Eu te desapontei? -perguntou Sirius sentindo-se fraco. O mundo inteiro parecendo muito menor dentro dele.

-Desapontamentos fazem parte da vida. -respondeu o pai ligeiramente irritado. -Você é meu filho e você sabe o que quer, luta pelo que acredita, almeja a felicidade. De certa forma, você é quase tão cego quanto a sua mãe.

Sirius se sentiu ofendido por aquela comparação e fechou a cara. O momento de grande carinho foi afastado por um sentimento desagradável de que nunca poderia se sobrepor aos genes que herdava. Mas o pensamento não prosseguiu, porque Órion ainda falava.

-Você e seu irmão são pessoas muito diferentes um do outro, mas são meus filhos e eu me orgulho muito de vocês. -concluiu o pai, com olhos cintilantes. Sirius amou o pai naquele instante, acima de tudo, sentiu-se amado. -Seja feliz, Sirius.

Sirius pensava que nunca poderia esquecer aquelas palavras.

_(Mas esqueceu. Era mais fácil seguir em frente se esquecesse ou odiasse. Sempre era)._

* * *

><p>O irmão desaparecido. O pai morto. A mãe enlouquecida. O funeral que ele não compareceu. O túmulo que visitou invisível. A chuva que caiu. E o choro que ninguém ouviu.<p>

Ele tinha esquecido daquilo.

* * *

><p>Era um joelho muito cabeludo, molinho sobre as cobertas azuis. Um joelho com olhos grandes e verdes, como os da mãe. Não sabia o que fazer para que aquela coisinha em seus braços parasse de encará-lo como se ele fosse uma marmota gigante com cabelos cacheados e cara de porre.<p>

-Já decidiram como vão chamá-lo? -perguntou Sirius aos novos papai e mamãe babões.

-Claro! -disse James eufórico. Sirius estava muito feliz por ele. O pacotinho era como um pequeno milagre. -Sirius Black, este é Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter este é Sirius Black!

Sirius riu para o amigo. James estava radiante e Lily, mesmo cansada, exalava ternura. Por um instante, um segundo angustiado, ele quis tirar uma foto dos amigos naquele momento e guardá-la bem dentro de seu coração, queria guardar aquele momento de alegria e preservá-lo com a sua vida, porque era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Era para serem felizes daquele jeito sempre, sem um louco homicida lá fora. Voltou a encarar o pacotinho.

-Oi Harry! -disse ele afastando a coberta da bochecha de Harry, para acariciá-lo na bochecha, mas o bebê se moveu e colocou seu dedo na boca, passando a sugá-lo. -Lily acho que seu filho está com fome e pensa que meu dedo é o seu seio.

-Mas ele acabou de mamar! -disse Lily com os olhos verdes arregalando.

-O moleque puxou ao pai - disse James orgulhoso, logo piscando de um jeito maroto para a esposa. -Não consegue viver sem você.

-Nível de idiotice de James Poter subindo! - brincou Sirius, lembrando do quanto era bom sorrir.

James lhe dirigiu um gesto obsceno, fazendo com que Lily batesse no marido; certas coisas nunca mudariam. Sirius ainda estava rindo quando chegou perto da cama onde Lily estava para que ela segurasse o filho, mas, ao tirar o dedo da concavidade úmida e desdentada de Harry, o bebê começou a chorar, fazendo-o ficar em pânico.

-Fiz algo errado? -perguntou Sirius realmente apavorado.

Virou-se quando Lily fez menção de fazer Harry mamar, só que o bebê não queria e tão pouco parava de chorar, mesmo com os pais o ninando. Ele já estava quase saindo do quarto quando James o impediu, passando Harry aos seus braços; Sirius colocou o dedo na boca de Harry. O silêncio reinou no quarto.

-Acho que ele pensa que seu dedo é uma chupeta. -disse Lily com um sorriso divertido.

Olhou para James.

-Incrível! -disse o amigo. -Quem diria que Sirius Black seria o incrível homem chupeta?

* * *

><p>Remus bebera firewiskey e ele nunca bebia, era desacostumado. Por isso que Sirius não se espantou em vê-lo dormindo tão profundamente, esparramado no sofá. Remus estava mais e mais pálido, sumia diversas vezes e não dava notícias, pois suas missões, geralmente com outros lobisomens não tão legais, exigiam sigilo. Mas mesmo que ele pudesse ser o tal traidor, Sirius conjurou uma manta e o cobriu.<p>

-Não sou eu. -disse Remus visivelmente alcoolizado. Falava dormindo. -Não sou eu! Eu sou leal, por favor... Acreditem em mim! Eu sou...

Sirius queria acreditar, mas, por ora, não acreditou.

* * *

><p>-É a ideia perfeita, Lily! -disse Sirius enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no chalé dos Potter. -Ele tem certeza que eu serei o fiel do segredo e virão atrás de mim, mas se for Peter o segredo, eles virão atrás de mim e Peter, vocês e Harry ficarão bem!<p>

-É um bom plano. -disse James devagar. -Mas e você?

-Eu não tenho muito que perder, você sabe. -respondeu Sirius indiferente. -Por mim, que eles venham, eu não me importo em morrer se eu souber que vocês estão bem. Não sou grande coisa e vocês são minha família!

James o olhou assombrado, com um ligeiro avermelhado surgindo em seu rosto. Sirius pressentiu uma gritaria infindável; não estava errado.

-Não é grande coisa? Sirius! Você é o meu irmão e é claro que é grande coisa! Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se eu soubesse que por minha culpa você estaria morto? Pare de colocar essas ideias bestas na sua cabeça, porra!

-James não grite ou Harry vai acordar! -pediu Lily a um passo da histeria.

Todos se calaram, escutando apenas o relógio da cozinha. Eram onze horas e ainda discutiam sobre o que deveriam fazer. Lily chorava baixinho, fazendo as lágrimas peroladas caírem em seu colo. James a abraçou, mas estava igualmente preocupado. Sirius não sabia o que fazer para fazer os amigos sorrirem, daria qualquer coisa para isso, até mesmo sua moto voadora, se isso pudesse amenizar a situação.

-Não quero que algo ruim aconteça contigo, Sirius. -disse Lily, chorosa. -Você é nosso amigo e... Eu tenho um pressentimento de que isso não vai dar certo. Preferiria que você ou Remus que fossem o segredo!

-Querida...-disse James baixinho.

-Eu sei o que pensam do pobre Remus, mas eu não acredito que ele seja o traidor. -explodiu Lily, enquanto afastava-se dos braços de James. -Ele não é assim!

Se Sirius também acreditasse, então nada daquilo teria acontecido.

* * *

><p>A casa estava intacta, mas Peter não estava ali. Não havia qualquer tipo de resistência ou algo que pudesse ter deixado Peter em perigo. Seria o imperius? Mas Sirius pensava que não. E então uma espécie de luz clareou seus pensamentos e um novo tipo de horror dominou seu peito.<p>

Peter era o traidor.

Peter entregara o segredo. James e Lily estavam em perigo! Harry estava em perigo. Desaparatou levando consigo a moto, para se aproximar de Gogrics Hollow, mas já era tarde demais: a casa estava visível e o portão de entrada estava aberto.

Havia um par de pernas visível e ele soube o que veria se seguisse casa a dentro. Ele era um grifinório que se recusava a acreditar no cenário a sua frente, porque não conseguia conceber que James e Lily e Harry pudessem estar mortos. Mas os fatos... O portão aberto parecia convidá-lo a uma seção especial de terror e arrependimento.

Mesmo assim, ele entrou na casa e foi recepcionado pelo cadáver de James. A crueza da imagem ficou gravada em sua retina. James caíra de costas no chão, seus olhos castanhos ainda estavam abertos em uma expressão de total terror. Sirius desviou o olhar enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos e tudo o que ele queria fazer era gritar e assim ele o fez. A dor o despedaçava por dentro porque aquele era o seu irmão postiço, aquele com quem partilhara sete anos de brincadeiras e conversas. Era o que lhe restava de família que estava morto e por sua culpa, era sua culpa!

As lagrimas embaçaram a sua vista, mas ainda assim, ele viu a varinha de James sobre o móvel onde Lily caprichosamente colocara um vaso com lírios. James estava sem varinha, morreu sem poder se defender porque pensara que estava seguro em seu lar.

Oh, Deus, porque permitira aquilo? Porque não tirou aquela ideia idiota de sua cabeça e talvez assim James não estivesse morto. Um choro de bebê cortou sua linha de pensamentos. Seria possível...?

Sirius subiu as escadas correndo, sem mais olhar para o corpo do amigo no vão de entrada. Correu até o quarto de Harry e a porta estava escancarada; observou Lily no chão, também estava morta. Os cabelos espetacularmente vermelhos contrastavam com o piso de madeira branca do quarto, a parte visível de seu rosto estava iluminado pela lua e ela parecia extremamente pálida. Sirius podia ver o caminho das lágrimas se derramar no chão. Lily estava morta. Lily e James estavam mortos por sua culpa.

O pesar quase lhe enlouqueceu, quase. Harry chorava no berço, estendendo os bracinhos para que ele o segurasse. Sirius atravessou o quarto e o tirou do berço.

O bebê tremia em seu colo, chorando com toda a força que tinha e Sirius o acompanhou. Ficaram muito tempo juntos e chorando.

(_Talvez se soubesse que aquela seria a última vez que visse Harry em tantos anos, talvez tivesse ficado mais tempo com o menino em seu colo_).

* * *

><p>Sirius quis vingança. Talvez se não tivesse querido isto, talvez não tivesse ido para Azkaban e talvez não passasse treze anos preso. Talvez passasse as noites em outro lugar e talvez Harry vivesse com ele. Talvez ele fosse o pai de Harry, como James queria que fosse.<p>

Talvez.

Mas agora ele estava preso e tudo o que tinha era a companhia dos dementadores. Tudo o que ele tinha era tempo para pensar em todas as suas escolhas erradas e em como perdera tudo. O que tinha era tempo para esquecer de sua família e culpá-los por representarem um papél secundário em sua vida. A presença dos dementadores fazia com que ele esquecesse todas as coisas que verdadeiramente importavam, noutras vezes, Sirius pensava que merecia ser punido pela ideia que nunca deveria ter tido.

No silêncio da noite, cercado por sombras e por gritos ensandecidos, Sirius pensava que era um amaldiçoado e que tudo era culpa de seu nome. Era como se fosse a risada final de Walburga Black, a derrota final.

Onde estava Deus agora? Em canto nenhum. Ou talvez estivesse em todos os cantos, observando-o porque, como é mesmo que James dissera? Ah, Deus nos pune pelas coisas que não conseguimos imaginar. E Sirius nunca pudera imaginar que um dia pudesse vir parar em um lugar como Azkaban por um crime que ele não cometera. Mas a ideia foi sua. Se não tivesse a ideia, eles estariam vivos.

Se eles estivessem vivos, ele poderia ter visto Harry crescer e, talvez, ele próprio tivesse um filho a essa altura. Uma criança que não teria o nome de qualquer estrela ou constelação, por mais que muitas vezes ele observasse o céu noturno, vendo sua própria estrela brilhar no céu.

Ele conseguia sentir toda a culpa e todo o pesar de suas escolhas e das escolhas de outras pessoas, sentindo como seu caminho, de repente, se tornou tão sombrio. Por outro lado, Sirius também conseguia sentir a mão de Deus sobre ele, porque graças a sua ideia, o homicida tinha ido embora. E ele poderia enlouquecer, mas conseguia lembrar que era inocente e isso, graças a Deus, não era um pensamento feliz, então ele poderia, ao menos poderia, manter-se são.

Esses pensamentos só se mantiam um pouco fortes demais quando ele estava na forma canina, andando em círculos atrás do próprio rabo. Se James estivesse ali, iria gargalhar ao ponto de cair no chão e lágrimas de riso sujar seus óculos. Sirius podia jurar que até Remus sorriria se o visse tentar pegar seu rabo daquele jeito.

Mas pensar nos amigos ou pensar em como a vida deveria ser sempre fazia com que voltasse a forma humana, fazendo-o ansiar para quando o trem final o levaria até a última estação; embora já não se lembrasse de quem tenha lhe dito isso.

Mas não foi como ele queria.

A estrada nunca era como queríamos.

* * *

><p>Peter estava vivendo do bom e do melhor acolhido por uma família bruxa. Era injusto, injusto para valer, enquanto ele estava ali, preso e ainda era inocente. Não era certo.<p>

Mas e se ele escapasse por entre as grades na forma de cão? E se ele conseguisse nadar no mar e chegar até a terra firme? E se ele conseguisse chegar a Hogwarts? E se conseguisse prender Peter? E se Harry acreditasse nele? E se Harry aceitasse ser cuidado por ele?

E se ele parasse de pensar e arriscasse?

Parou de pensar e agiu.

* * *

><p>Harry era a cara de James, mas com os olhos de Lily. Harry era várias coisas e ao mesmo tempo era algo completamente diferente. Sirius conseguiu enxergar um pouquinho de Regulus, um pouquinho de Remus, um pouquinho do pai e até mesmo um pouquinho de sua mãe. Sirius facilmente gostou do que o menino se tornou e da mesma forma que descobriu que poderia morrer por aquele garoto, sem pensar duas vezes.<p>

Porque os olhos de Harry eram verde como esperança, mas também eram verdes como Avada Kedavra. Todavia, aquilo não o perturbou nem um pouco: se vivesse, talvez pudesse ter um ao outro e se morresse viajaria para outro lugar. O não ser agora era ser preenchido por uma crença de que veria aqueles que amou quando partisse. Não queria desaparecer, essa ideia passou a assustá-lo. Já podia conviver como um Black, mas já não suportava a ideia de não existir em nenhuma hipótese. Porque na sua crença, que James, Remus, Dumbledore e tantos outros inseriram em sua vida, a solidão era o que aguardava no não existir.

Quando perguntou ao afilhado Harry queria viver com ele, após a entrega de Peter, Sirius pensou que ouviria um não. Mas o garoto quis. O garoto quis! O garoto iria morar com ele!

Seus planos deram errado; precisaram se afastar. Entretanto, Sirius amava Harry e ele soube que o menino também o amava e que dessa forma poderiam ser uma família.

Era um milagre.

* * *

><p>Não podia proteger o garoto porque era, segundo o ministério da magia, um perigoso condenado. Mas pelo menos pôde dar seu apoio quando o homicida voltou. James e Lily apareceram como ecos da morte ao garoto e Sirius queria ter pedido perdão e re-assegurado que protegeria o garoto.<p>

O fez através de uma oração.

* * *

><p>Não conseguia proteger o garoto e estava preso na casa que não queria mais voltar, à casa da mãe enlouquecida com seu servo enlouquecido. A casa lembrava discussões, lembrava que abandonou o pai e lembrava que o irmão desapareceu.<p>

Os anos em Azkabam o ensinaram a odiar aquele lugar e odiar aquelas pessoas, justamente por isso que ele não queria pensar; mas pensava. Pior: ele _lembrava_.

Sirius lembrava a família de retrato que ele queria esquecer e lembrava os erros que cometeu e os erros que os demais cometeram; se ele forçasse a vista, podia ver cada ruptura, cada mácula que distorceu sua família. A casa tinha memórias e Sirius queria o branco, porque o branco é a ausência de memória, a cor da não lembrança**, como tinha lido em algum livro.

Por isso que ele odiou aquele lugar com mais intensidade ainda; estava preso, mas não por dementadores, mas por lembranças. Harry não entendeu isso ou talvez tenha entendido, mas era um menino bom demais passando por coisas ruins demais e não se preocupou. Harry estava cercado por coisas que ele não poderia protegê-lo porque havia algo muito superior guiando o destino do menino. Sirius sentia isso e acreditou que a mesma coisa que definiu o destino do seu menino (porque agora ele era próximo de um pai para o menino e Harry era próximo de um filho para ele) também cuidasse dele.

Sirius amava Harry e era por amor que ele resolvera lutar, fora o motivo que o motivara a desistir de toda uma família regida pela tradição e colocar sua segurança em segundo plano. Por isso que fez um testamento deixando tudo ao menino; era inegável o sentimento de que o trem estava a caminho da última estação.

Não que já fizesse questão disso.

* * *

><p>Ele estava lutando, pela vida do seu filho. Não permitiria que sua prima louca por uma crença idiota e sem sentido arrebatasse a vida do seu filho. Uma crença na qual as pessoas não poderiam escolher quem seriam seus amigos e que escolhesse um líquido sem valor para julgar caráter;aquilo nunca poderia ser motivo o suficiente para destruir tantas famílias e tantas pessoas boas. Sirius não permitira que ninguém tocasse no que restava de sua família: ninguém machucaria Harry enquanto ele estivesse vivo.<p>

Mas ele fora atingido. Por seu próprio sangue. Morto por Bellatrix.

Olhou para Harry, despedindo-se em um olhar. Esperava que o filho soubesse que o amava, assim como ele próprio soubera que Órion Black sentira orgulho dele. Assim como Regulus deixou que ele partisse só com um soco na cara naquela missão, porque o amava ao ponto de trair Voldemort. Assim como Walburga tentou ser sua mãe, mesmo não sabendo o ser, porque da sua forma ela o amava (Sirius viu-se perdoando a mãe, porque agora reconhecia sua tentativa falha e a entendia). Assim como James e Lily o perdoaram pela ideia estúpida que lhes tiraria a vida e que ambos iriam ficar zangados com ele, se ele chegasse do outro lado e lhes pedisse perdão de novo e de novo e de novo...

Harry era a cara de James, tinha os olhos verde-esperança de Lily, o ar pacífico de Regulus, a sabedoria de Órion, a docilidade de Remus, o desleixo de Charlus, a rebeldida de tio Alphard, a bondade de Dórea, a força de Dumbledore; era o menino que fizera com que ele fosse o homem chupeta por algum tempo, sua família, seu fim.

Que Deus cuidasse dele.

Sirius atravessou o véu.

* * *

><p>A estação estava vazia, exatamente como seu pai previra que estaria, talvez fosse por isso que estivesse tão limpa e tão branca. Não havia qualquer relógio, mas o tempo não importava ali. Percebeu que estava sem roupa e que não se importava em estar nu, especialmente porque não havia ninguém para observá-lo daquela forma. Entretanto, se ele iria para uma viagem, era de bom tom estar vestido de forma apropriada - talvez tenha sido a sua mãe que incutiu essa ideia. Sirius notou que assim que quis imaginar-se vestido, roupas apareceram em um montinho próximo a si. Eram roupas bonitas, de um bonito tom azul e ele desejou ver-se em um espelho para ver como é que estava no seu pós-morte; quase se assustou. Era como se tivesse voltado ao seu melhor momento, no melhor ano de sua vida, sentiu-se revigorado pela ideia. Observou o trem que tomaria, lembrava-lhe algo, mas no momento, não conseguia lembrar o nome.<p>

-É King Cross. -disse uma voz severa atrás de si. Sirius virou-se para encarar os orbes cinzentos e solenes do pai.

-Pai...? -disse Sirius sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Pensava que esta seria uma viagem sem acompanhantes.

Acima de tudo, Sirius estava envergonhado por tantos anos terem se passado sem que se lembrasse das coisas que importava e ter acreditado em um ódio presumido, induzido pelas celas de Azkabam. Ele observou o rosto do genitor, notando que estava plácido e ainda com a imponência que lhe era característica, mas havia muito mais docilidade em seu olhar do que jamais houvera em vida.

-Eu lhe disse que a viagem se seguiria sozinha, em sua trajetória final. -disse o pai se aproximando. -Parece que me enganei.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar, na verdade, sequer sabia o que sentir. Culpa arrependimento, remorso, raiva, tristeza, alívio... Uma série de sentimentos distintos emergiam de seu peito e ele não sabia como evitar aquela sensação de desapego. E, como se não bastasse, não sabia se seu menino sairia bem ou como reagiria a sua morte e ele estava preocupado.

-Ele vai ficar bem? -perguntou, embora não soubesse o quanto o pai sabia sobre sua vida, se é que ficara o observando daquele novo lugar.

-Vai doer por muito tempo, mas ele ficará bem. -assegurou o pai, sorrindo-lhe, enquanto colocava a mão em seu ombro. -Ele vai juntar seus cacos e vai seguir em frente, você poderá observá-lo sempre que quiser.

As suas costas, Sirius poderia ouvir o trem apitando, como se o alertasse de que estava atrasado. Era realmente estranho serem os únicos a embarcarem em um trem tão grande como aquele, mas da mesma forma soava completamente plausível e certo que fosse daquele modo.

-Para onde o trem nos leva, pai? -perguntou Sirius com um nó na garganta. Estava um pouco apavorado, agora que chegara a estação.

Largar tudo o que deixara para trás era um alívio, mas também era doloroso, especialmente porque havia três jovens que precisavam da sua ajuda do outro lado. Mas Sirius sabia que precisava seguir em frente, porque já estava com a passagem em mão e teria que ir até o fim. Atrás de si, uma porta se escancarou.

-Isso você só vai descobrir se vir conosco, Six. -disse Regulus com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Naquele lugar, o irmão voltara a ter olhos azuis luminosos, embora ainda parecesse ser seu irmão gêmeo.

-Vamos? -perguntou o pai chamando-o para entrar no trem.

Sirius observou o pai e o irmão dentro do trem antes de partirem e guardou aquela imagem dentro de si. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de toda a sua vida até então e, ao abri-los novamente, reuniu a coragem que lhe restava e entrou no trem.

Partiria para sua última estação; e aquilo também era um ato de fé.

* * *

><p><strong>Observações importantes:<strong>

* Citação feita do livro "_Duma Key" _de Setphen King.

** Inspirada na frase "Porque o branco é a ausência de memória, a cor da não lembrança" em referência ao livro "_Duma key_" do King, pag. 482

* * *

><p><strong>Consegui terminar! Minha nossa, eu quase pensei que não fosse conseguir! Em algumas partes, eu me senti muito tocada por algumas cenas, em outras acho que não consegui desenvolver como eu gostaria.<strong>

**Agora que terminei, acho que me perdi em vários aspectos na fic e eu talvez tenha soado confusa. Ai ai ai, insegurança de escritor é fogo!**

**Sofri alguns contratempos para criar essa estória, mas acho que gosto da maioria do que foi escrito.**

**Espero que gostem dela. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
